Assault Rifle
The Assault Rifle is an automatic cash weapon in the Respawnables. It is the second weapon available for purchase, as it is unlocked at level 2 and costs 500 cash. It deals consistent, decent damage and allows you to move quite fast with the moderate agility it boasts. It has good range and accuracy and has a clip size of 28 bullets which can be upgraded to 42 bullets. Strategy The Assault Rifle is good for beginners that want to unlock a weapon, being the cheapest weapon in the game with the exception of the Rookie Machine Gun which is given to you for free. Although the Assault Rifle has a really slow fire rate, it compensates for this by dealing more damage per second than the Rookie Machine Gun, as well as providing better range and accuracy. When using this weapon, take its range and accuracy into account to take out enemies from a good distance away. Do not fear about missing, as this weapon's accuracy will ensure your bullets reach its set destination. It is a reliable weapon which is able to deal consistent damage in mid-range combat, but its sluggish rate of fire can be easily avoided or even resisted if your opponent has damage resistant armour or powerful weapons. Nonetheless, it is a classic weapon that is capable of wiping out normal bots, big or small. Pros and Cons Pros *The Assault Rifle has a good effective range. *Decent ammo capacity (28), being able to upgrade it to 50% more ammo (42). *Great accuracy. *Very cheap. *Can run pretty well. Cons *The Assault Rifle's '''rate of fire is slightly slower than the rate of fire of any other automatic weapon. *Does not deal a lot of damage overall due to its rate of fire and low damage. *Not useful once you get something better (eg. Scoped Assault Rifle). The Damage-Dealing Duo Both Vicenzo Caesar and Raptor Blaze wield the '''Assault Rifle, but equip different armors to aid them in their attacks. While Vicenzo prefers to have a well-rounded suit, Raptor prefers to wear accuracy-enhancing armor to increase his chances of hitting his target. Achievement You can attain the achievement, "Deadliest weapon in the world", by killing 100 enemies with the Assault Rifle. In doing so you are awarded with 25 achievement points. Video Trivia *The Assault Rifle resembles a cartoon style FAMAS rifle but without the Bullpup orientation in which the magazine, receiver and firing mechanism are located behind the trigger. The Assault Rifle has a regular configuration but with a FAMAS front potion. *It is seen having a green clip on the icon of the reload button. Its green clip is also seen in one of the trailers. *In the trailer, a player is seen wielding two Assault Rifles. It may be a future weapon, or a prop used for the trailer. * It also resembles a M4/G36/XM8 Hybrid. Having a similar body to the G36 and having the XM8's stock, plus the M4's carrying handle. The carry handle position is however located similarly to the XM8. See also *Scoped Assault Rifle *Winter Ghost Rifle *Raptor Blaze *Vicenzo Caesar Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Respawnables Category:The Respawnables Category:Cash Category:Automatic shot Category:Automatic Category:Automatic Weapons